<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bet by luneofmeadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722001">A Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneofmeadow/pseuds/luneofmeadow'>luneofmeadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Top Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneofmeadow/pseuds/luneofmeadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a self-indulgent Thorki's Valentine ficlet, in which Thor wants to win a bet with Natasha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! </p><p>The idea popped up when I listened to my friend complaining about his work, so the nature of the relationship between engineers and boilermakers in this setting is subjective and not accurate. pls don't judge me hehehe </p><p>Special thanks to my partner, Noney - 0archangel0 for helping proofread this one. I wrote it in 30mins and sent to her impulsively but she still helped, with her busy schedule I cant be thankful enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s food truck day and Thor is relieved. There are not many good cafes and restaurants around in the industrial area where his company is located and he is already bored of their plain, limited menus. As soon as the clock chimes at 12 o’clock, Thor and his team leave the workshop to the shared breakroom and quickly settle down at their table. Unwrapping the lamb kebab, his favorite meaty treat, Thor looks around and spots some tradies he knows from other workshops. Some nerdy engineers look as pale as vampires that just left their caves for the first time in centuries. Well, even though he is an engineer as well, after a long time managing the workshop and working with boilermakers and fabricators, Thor had identified himself as one of them. And “them” can never get along well with the designers and engineers in the office section, there are always mistakes in their designs that double the work for his team.</p><p>“Hey boss, what ya having?” Fandral starts the conversation</p><p>“Kebab. Who’s that?” he asks Fandral while still eyeing the guy sitting at the table in front of them.</p><p>“Way to start a meal, Thor”, Steve glares at him and nonchalantly reports, “New guy in the office team, he started 1 month ago. You didn’t read the meeting minutes, did you?”</p><p>“As if those boring minutes include anything related to our works! Of course no!” Thor shrugs, thinking that paperwork is his enemy at best.</p><p>“Well, then you know now. I hear from the chatter that unlike other office nerds, he is quite cold and cruel, old Nick from Shield went bald because of him”. Steve snorts, obviously amused by the gossip.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’d like to see him try with my team”, Thor raises an eyebrow. He has taken many bad drafts that lead to complaints from clients and is fed up. He will not endure any newbie telling him and his team what to do.</p><p>“Shoo now, stop being irritated over nothing” Natasha chimes and the guys greet her cheerfully. The administration assistant puts down her meal and winks at him “100 bucks Loki is your type. I also heard blond is his type”.</p><p>Despite his team laughing at him and the fact that he finds the new guy’s green eyes captivating, Thor disagrees. “Not at all, stop your ignorant assumption”</p><p>“How about 200 bucks if within 1 month you can successfully ask him out for a date?” Fandral smirks</p><p>“500 bucks if you can last to the third date and become his boyfriend, no time limit”, this statement from Natasha floods Thor with a wave of competitiveness and suddenly, he wants nothing more than to prove them wrong. He even tries to convince himself that he is not into the gorgeous bookworm and he decides to make some easy cash.</p><p>“Deal!”</p><p>Wait, he didn’t think Loki is beautiful, did he?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>“Hmmm, I love it when you wear an apron” Thor hugs Loki from behind and rubs his beard against the soft skin of his lover’s cheek. His loving gesture earns a giggle from the smaller man.</p><p>“Thor, go away. I’m cooking”, in no real attempt of pushing him away, Loki leans into his naked broad chest.</p><p>“Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. I take that you are not too drowsy from the afternoon nap?”</p><p>“I’m still drunk from your scent, baby”, Thor hums contentedly and moves his hands underneath the apron to find Loki’s hard nipples, still swollen from their afternoon lovemaking and circles them with his fingers.</p><p>The silk pj top does nothing to stop the sensation that makes Loki moans weakly.</p><p>“Thor, let me finish the stew first, then you can play”</p><p>“Hmm how about now, I’m not hungry”, one hand reaches over to turn off the stove, Thor’s other hand pulls Loki’s shorts down to the floor, revealing the round butt that is still red from Thor’s spanking earlier.</p><p>He moves and lifts Loki onto the dining table, beautifully surrounded by the rose petals that were prepared by him for their romantic 1 year anniversary dinner. With the apron still on, Loki spreads his legs wide showing his puffy throbbing entrance. Thor slowly takes himself in his hand and strokes a few times before gently pressing the tip of his cock against the little twitching pucker. He smiles once more at Loki in excitement before slowly pushing forwards. Thor slides in with ease and moans, joining his lover. His lips quickly find Loki’s.</p><p>“Your hole is still wet and soft, baby. I’d plug you up and keep you open for me like this every day”.</p><p>Thor grumbles and strangely enough reminds himself to be tender at the moment, reminding himself that they still have their celebrating meal later. The domestic sight of Loki in nothing but an apron unfurling in front of him flusters his heart. He knows his plan of proposing to Loki tonight is right and that he wants nothing but this witty office nerd by his side until Ragnarok. But there is one thing he has to confess first.</p><p>“ahhh, Thor...”</p><p>Loki’s mewls from his right angle pounding snap him out of his mind and Thor concentrates on fucking that tight channel in earnest. Loki climaxes just from feeling Thor’s come hot and thick spurting inside him, staining the apron. Instinctively, Thor bends down to catch his love's mouth sloppily and slips his softened cock out. Streams of semen drip down the milky thighs when he helps Loki get up and take off the stained clothes.</p><p>“Baby, I have something to tell you, I hope it’s not too late”. Fingers playing with Loki’s hair, Thor nervously looks at his lover, who is now laying sleepily on top of him on the sofa.</p><p>“Hmm?” Loki blinks his dreamy eyes open slowly, obviously about to sink into another nap</p><p>“I, I asked you out because I wanted to win a bet with Natasha. But I swear I was attracted to you first”. He stammers, expecting to hear something from Loki but there is only steady breathing.</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby. I don’t mean to hide this from you. I just don’t know how to bring it up”. He continues, still, no response.</p><p>“Loki, are you sleeping already?”</p><p>“No, my love. So did you win the bet?” Loki’s voice somnolent</p><p>“Yes, I won $500”, Thor hesitates</p><p>“I’m not angry at you. Have you ever thought about who Natasha got the money from to pay you?”, Loki mumbles as his dreams slowly embrace him.</p><p>“That's a strange point you bring up”, Thor remarks, “Whose money?… oh...oh!!!!”</p><p>Thor’s thunderous laughter brings a smile to Loki’s lips. The ring hidden in Thor’s drawer appears in his dream again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is greatly appreciated, I have so much to improve, thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>